


Cadeau

by shrift



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: District 13 Ultimatum, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien's life was less empty with Leïto in it, the best worst thing that had ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadeau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/gifts).



> Today is the birthday of my Nestra! To celebrate, I have written fic for _District 13: Ultimatum_, like you do when you're both fans of French parkour movies with hot, muscled, bendy guys. Happy birthday, Nestra!

A week after Damien was set up for a crime he didn't commit and Leïto showed up to help him unfuck the situation, Damien rang him to say thanks. He wasn't quite sure what to do because he rarely needed to ask for help; greeting cards and flower bouquets didn't really cover jail breaks, but he figured that an excellent cut of steak wasn't a bad place to start.

"Hello?"

Damien waited impatiently for the rest of the message.

"Hello?" Leïto said again, and then hung up.

"Damn it," Damien said, hitting redial.

"Hello?"

"Leïto, it's Damien."

"Oh, you're talking this time," Leïto said. There were scuffing noises, and then a grunt.

"I thought you were the answering machine, asshole. What's that sound?"

"Lola showed me how to forward my land line to my cell. What is it now? Bomb? Prison?" Slightly out of breath, Leïto continued with, "Apocalypse?"

"Ha ha," Damien said sourly. "Dinner. I'll cook. Are you free tomorrow at 8?"

"Yes," Leïto said. In the background, something clanged and a car alarm went off.

"Then come over."

"It's a date, supercop."

"Okay," Damien said, then briefly pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at the receiver. "What?"

Leïto had already hung up. Damien wasn't sure if Leïto had his new address, but he was confident that Leïto would be able to find him anyway.

* * *

Damien made polenta and green beans to accompany the steak. At 8 o'clock, he heard a faint noise and left the kitchen to investigate, only to find Leïto climbing over his balcony.

"Hey," Damien said. "Don't you like doors?"

Leïto smiled and stepped into the flat with a graceful smoothness, shrugging a backpack off his shoulders. He reached into it and produced a bottle of red wine, which he tossed across the room. Damien caught it.

He watched Leïto poke around his home for a moment before saying, "I'll open this."

Damien let the wine breathe, turned the steaks, and then put them in the oven. He was setting the timer when Leïto walked into the kitchen and leaned against a wall, his arms crossed. He didn't look any different than usual; he was dressed for fight or flight, shoes well worn.

"Is this a date?" Damien asked, because the last time he'd wasted Leïto's time on pleasantries, Leïto had mocked him and left him handcuffed to a steering wheel. Fucking Fantômas.

Leïto shrugged. His mouth quirked. "It is what it is."

"You're gay," Damien said. Unless he was undercover, he normally wouldn't care enough to ask, but Leïto always made him curious.

Leïto shrugged again. "Not exactly."

"You're straight."

"Not exactly," Leïto said with a faint smile.

Damien laughed and shook his head. "I trust you with my life, and I barely know anything about you."

"You know me well enough," Leïto said. He came forward and clapped Damien's shoulder, then bent over the stove and sniffed appreciatively. "I didn't know you could cook."

"The plates are in that cupboard," Damien said.

Leïto followed his line of sight and opened the cupboard, extracting two plates and finding the silverware drawer on the first try. Damien found himself looking at Leïto's nape, at the new ink on his arms, and he considered how Leïto's mouth made him lose focus when nothing else could, not even an exploding bomb. Leïto was the only person he knew who could keep up with him mentally and physically, and that was remarkably attractive.

"It's a date," Damien decided.

"Okay," Leïto said. "Cutie pie."

"Get the hell out of my kitchen," Damien said.

Leïto laughed, ducking the oven mitt that Damien threw at his head on his way out.

* * *

They ate on the couch. Leïto held his fork delicately, eating quickly and with neat bites. The silence was comfortable.

"It was delicious, thank you," Leïto said. He took their empty plates to the kitchen, and returned with the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. They sat for a moment, staring at each other; the air between them felt charged, like anything could happen. Leïto smelled like fresh air, sweat, and explosives. His hands were strong, tattooed, nicked, and burned.

Leïto shifted closer, put his hand over Damien's heart, and kissed him. It was oddly gentle until Damien opened his mouth, and then it turned fierce and wet. Damien pulled on Leïto's shirt and bit at his mouth. Leïto leapt up, yanked on Damien's legs, and landed in his lap. He was heavy, made of solid muscle, and Damien had to struggle to flip him.

Landing on his back, Leïto laughed and said, "Control freak."

Damien sat up and took off his shirt. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Leïto scrunched up his face as if he were considering it, but then he scissored his legs, capturing Damien between his thighs and dragging him close. "No."

Damien kissed him, kissed and sucked and bit at Leïto's mouth and throat, his shoulder, his callused thumb. He tasted salty, with a tang of metal. Underneath him, Leïto slithered out of his trousers and yanked Damien's down to mid-thigh along with his underwear.

Leïto's cock was thick and hard; he grunted when Damien took his cock in hand and began jerking him off. His eyes dark, mouth red, Leïto returned the favor, his rough knuckles catching on the skin of Damien's belly. Damien fucked Leïto's hand and sucked on his skin, savoring the slick, dirty noises they were making.

The fact that Leïto made him wild and reckless didn't seem so strange now with his blood rushing through his veins and Leïto' tongue in his mouth. Damien's life was less empty with Leïto in it, the best worst thing that had ever happened to him.

Damien buried his face in Leïto's neck and came. Leïto gave him a moment to enjoy it, and then thumped his shoulder. Damien laughed and slid down the couch, sucking at the slick head of Leïto's cock. Leïto groaned and writhed, resting his wide palm on the back of Damien's head. He held him down and licked and sucked until Leïto breathlessly said, "Damien." Damien stroked Leïto's cock through his orgasm, stopping only when Leïto wrapped his fingers around Damien's wrist.

He turned over, his legs hanging off the arm of the couch and his head resting on Leïto's hip.

"Good date," Leïto said.

Damien snorted, and then they were both laughing. Leïto curled over Damien's shoulder and kissed him twice, easy and sweet.

"We should do this again sometime," Damien said without thinking.

"Sure, call me again in three years," Leïto said, rolling his eyes.

Damien turned to look him in the eye. "What are you doing tomorrow?" When Leïto didn't respond, Damien said, "The answer had better be me."

Leïto smiled, slow and soft. "Okay."

"Okay," Damien said.


End file.
